Working Stuff Out
by sabrepheonixfuries
Summary: takes place after New Order. spoilers for mobieus and threads. SamJack. Jack and Sam have some things to work out.
1. Default Chapter

**Title: working stuff out**

**Authors Notes:** set just after new order part 2. when they find Sam on the floor in the woods. I wrote this a while ago- I recently found all these half finished stories scrawled in my notepad so I finished them and decided I would finally post them.

Spoilers: New Order part2, Threads, Mobeius part 2

Daniel and Jack picked Sam off the floor holding her arms as she was a little unsteady on her feet at first. As they started walking back to the beam up point Daniel walked ahead to catch up with Teal'c- leaving Jack and Sam walking a few paces behind. 'You ok?' Jack queried

'Fine sir, are you ok?'

'yeah…well rested' he joked . she forced a grin. 'I'm fine Carter, really.' He reassured her.

'its good to have you back sir'

'its good to be back' he added sincerely. In response he received a warm smile from her.

The journey was longer than expected. Thor had given them a small transport because he couldn't spare an entire ship to take them back- needing them to finish off the replicators. It would be ten hours before they got back, Jack groaned. Well at least it would give him some time with his team. He wasn't looking forward to all the questions and de-briefings and reports when they get home. Teal'c approached him, 'O'neill' Jack looked up 'its good to see you again.' Jack smiled. 'You too T, although it doesn't really seem like I've been gone.'

'what is the last thing you remember?'

'I'm getting memories back. I remember activating the device now. Then you guys putting me into that freezer thingy.'

'the stasis chamber' Teal'c offered

'yeah, whatever that thing was'

Jack thought about it. The last thing he remembered was Carter's blueish/green eyes gazing at him from the other side. Then waking up on Thor's ship. He looked down sadly. He also remembered all the moments he and Carter shared prior to his stasis. On the ship, he knew what she was about to say and wanted to hug her so badly but there was always this feeling that he would get through this and they would be breaking some pretty big rules if they took things further. Also there was Pete. He wondered what Sam really felt for this guy, and how it would fit into this complicated equation. He decided it was time to go check on her.

…………………………………….


	2. 2

**Chapter 2 **

'Hey Carter' he beamed. 'How are you?' he figured she'd been through a lot but wondered whether she would want to talk about it yet or not. 'So, you wanna talk?' he said eventually, sitting down next to her.

'about what Sir?'

'whatever you want'

'you mean what did fifth want with me?'

he grimaced, he hadn't meant it to be that obvious- but hey it was out in the open now. 'yeah, but If you'd rather not talk about it yet..' he knew she'd have to tell him about it sooner or later seeing as he was her CO but it was probably best if they could talk about it now, as friends.

'no, its ok' she lied ' fifth wasn't too happy about what we did to him.' He listened intently waiting for her to continue. 'he felt betrayed…anyway he did that mind reading thing they do.' O'neill remembered that all too well. Poor Carter, he wouldn't wish that on anyone. 'then he created this fantasy world where me and Pete were living on a farm, happily ever after.' Jack tried to hide his feelings- he had always hoped that Sam's fantasies of living happily ever after would include him- not Pete. 'with Pete' he said sadly, inwardly kicking himself for revealing his feelings.

'yeah' she confirmed, noticing his disappointment 'fifth created the fantasy' she explained 'he thought that is what I wanted, but it wasn't' Jack looked up to meet her eyes and they shared a look of understanding before she looked away nervously. 'anyway I figured out his game and told him I would rather die than stay there with him.. he let me go.'

'we thought you were dead' Jack spoke sadly.

Sam knew what that feeling was like, worrying about someone's life. 'I missed you' she replied.

'c'm'here' he put his arm around her and she snuggled up to his shoulder, they sat like that for a while. 'you should get some rest' he said standing up. She mourned the loss of contact but agreed with him. She was tired. He left the room. 'I'll be right outside'

………………………………

A bit later Jack awoke to the sound of Carter shouting in the next room. He jumped up groggily and ran to her side. She was having a nightmare.

'No Fifth, No! Please!'

'Carter! Wake up, its just a dream' her eyes snapped open.

'Jack' she used his first name, surprising them both.

'Sam' he whispered as he enveloped her in a hug 'you're ok, it was just a dream'

She held on to him tight. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. He soothed her hair reassuringly. She pulled back slightly, they were centimetres apart, both still groggy from being asleep. He reached out and brushed the tears off her face. 'Sam' he breathed. He couldn't believe how close they were- this was dangerous ground. _To hell with it _he thought. They had both nearly died recently, they might never get another chance. 'Jack?' she asked, daring to use his first name, she knew they were about to kiss, she also knew it was wrong, but she couldn't tear herself away.

'I will always be there for you' he whispered. Echoing the words vision Jack had spoke to her on the Prometheus . 'I know' she replied inching closer. He closed the gap.

The kiss was sweet and tender, almost tentative. They broke apart, glancing at each other for reassurance this was what they both wanted. They kissed again, this time deeper, more desperate. He slid his tongue into her mouth, gently exploring, she moved her hand through his hair at the back of his head, cradling it.

Suddenly they heard footsteps and quickly tried to break apart. They looked to the door to find Daniel staring in shock. 'Ooops' he said. 'I..uh just wanted to tell you guys we are nearly home. I thought you were asleep, but obviously not, I'm gonna stop talking..' Daniel said, realising he was babbling. Sam, Jack and Daniel were turning a deeper shade of red. 'Thanks Daniel' said Jack as calmly as he could manage. _Damn that archaeologist_ _and his timing _thought Jack.

…………………………………………..


	3. 3

**Chapter 3 **

A short while later they were back at the base. Sam and Jack hadn't had a chance to talk to each other. Daniel, Teal'c and Sam were sat around in Daniel's office because Jack had called them there. Daniel looked across at Sam- she looked nervous.

Sam wouldn't meet his gaze, obviously still embarrassed about before. 'Guess What?' Jack exclaimed as he walked through the door, shocking them out of their thoughts. 'what?' asked Daniel.

'I'm getting a promotion! And someone thinks it's a good idea for ME to run the base!'

'Wow, really' said Daniel, surprised and a little worried. They discussed the prospect of him the base commander for a little while.

'I can do whatever I want' said Jack a little lost in thought. The others tried to hide their worried features. It was settled, he was going to become Brig, General Jack O'Neill. Sam felt pride wash over her, she was happy for him. Eventually SG-1 stood up and left the room. Jack grabbed Sam's arm as she was about to leave the room. 'a quick word?' he asked _uh oh_ she thought.

'sure'

'so' he started, not really sure of how to continue. 'um, about before…'

'yes'

'I'm sorry, it shouldn't have happened'

'yeah, I'm sorry to'

'Look Sam, you know how I feel about you, but I'm not ready to retire or leave the base to someone else. I'd like to keep an eye on you guys. I think I can do more good.' She nodded in understanding

'yes sir'

'besides, you have a boyfriend'

'I know' she said guiltily. They looked at each other sadly, he stepped forward and hugged her. 'we're ok?' he asked.

'yes Sir'

_Sir_ he hated that damn word

'ok' they pulled apart, and he headed off for his preparations for Carter's promotion, he owed her a lot.

…………………………………………..


	4. 4

**Chapter 4 **

About a year Later at Jack's Cabin:

'This is great' Sam said, sounding more relaxed than she had felt in a long time.

'I told you' he said slightly smugly.

'I can't believe we didn't do this years ago'

'yes, well. Lets not dwell'

Sam was enjoying herself.

Later that evening Daniel and Teal'c were watching Indiana Jones, Daniel was trying to wean Teal'c off the Star Wars trilogy. Sam stepped out onto the patio, Jack was already there, looking out across the pond. The sun set drenched it and the surrounding area in a warm glow. It was beautiful.

'Hey' she spoke softly not wanting to startle him. He turned around, he was grinning. 'what?' she asked wondering what his smug expression was all about.

'I never actually thought I'd be able to get you here.' She walked up to him.

'things change' she simply replied, smiling.

'yes they do'

'I'm tired, Sam.'

'sir?'

'drop the sir'

'yes s, Jack'

'I'm tired of the dance, the one where I want to be with you, but can't, because of various circumstances'

'me too' she sighed.

'Kerry suggested I should retire and become a civilian commander of the SGC'

'Kerry suggested that?'

'yeah, right after she dumped me'

'oh, sorry'

'don't be'

'She had a point, if the regs are the only thing keeping us apart we should be able to find away around it. Are they the only thing?'

'they are now' she thought of Pete, she wished she hadn't hurt him, but knew that she had done the right thing.

'I heard Hammond is thinking of retiring soon, I could apply for that job.' He suggested.

'then you wouldn't be in direct command of me.' She paused before continuing flirtatiously 'and you'd be able to keep your dress blues'

he flashed her a wicked grin.

'we'll work something out' his voice was husky as he stepped closer to her. She closed the distance and flung her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. He returned it.

'Ooops!' Daniels voice rang out, they broke apart

'Damn you Daniel and your sense of timing!' Jack joked, he still held onto Sam's waist this time, she leaned into him, wondering what the future would hold for them both. Hopefully her Dad would be right. She can still have everything she wants. She can be happy.

END.


End file.
